Beauty and the Vaati
by purplepanic
Summary: While Link searches for someone to reforge the Picori blade, and Vaati is still in full power, he decides that he wants a servant. The mage goes to the castle town in search of one and is given a 17 year old girl named Tally. Though Vaati is mean and cruel at first, Tally begins to find out more about his past. Is he really evil? Or just a broken soul? The cover was done by Skykly.
1. Chapter 1

Vaati marched through the castle town, a giant grin on his face. At the sight of him, villagers grabbed their children and hid in the shadows. The wind mage stopped in the middle of the town square. He waited until there was complete silence before he spoke. A small crowd of brave villagers gathered around the sorcerer.

"I am in need of a servant!" Vaati declared.

Silence.

"Did you not see what I did to the princess? She's a bloody statue! Anyone of you could be next. Give me a servant, or else!" Vaati boomed.

There seemed to be a disturbance in the crowd. A girl's voice screamed "No! I don't want to go!" Then a man's voice said "I'm too poor to feed you anyway." After that, a teen about the age of 15 or 16 was pushed out of the crowd and onto the ground in front of Vaati. She stared up at him fearfully, tears welling up in her dark green eyes.

"Well, you will have to do, I suppose." Vaati sighed. The girl slowly stood up, and brushed herself off. The sorcerer held out his hand, and the girl took it. Then, at the snap of the mage's fingers, they teleported to his palace.

When the two arrived at the castle, Vaati immediatly started barking orders at his new slave.

"The floors in my thrown room need to be washed, there's rags and a basin in the kitchen. After that, you can clean _all_ of the windows." Vaati said.

The girl started towards the kitchen, so she could begin the floors.

"Wait!" He yelled. "I need something to address you by, what is your name?"

"Tally." She replied meekly.

"Speak up child!" Vaati yelled.

"TALLY!" she yelled back.

Vaati smiled to himself. _a feisty one._ He thought.

Tally made her way into the kitchen, to look for cleaning supplies. She spied a basin in the corner of the room. She picked it up and put it in the sink. As the basin filled, she started her search for rags. Tally opened every cupboard. In each one, there were a few plates and forks scattered around. Occasionally a rag, which she snagged.

By the time the basin was finished filling, Tally had collected four rags. She carried the heavy porcelain bowl into the thrown room and set it down gently. She scrubbed and scrubbed the filthy floors until her knees ached horribly. When she tried to stand up, she almost fell over because her legs had gone numb. Vaati, who was sitting in his thrown reading a book, watched her as she struggled to stand up.

Tally went back into the kitchen and dumped out the dirty water in the sink. She then filled it up again and went back into the thrown room. By the time she returned, Vaati was gone. It was a good thing that the windows weren't too high. She was able to clean them with ease and didn't mind doing it much. At least she was able to see outside. As she worked, she thought of her father giving her away. Parents were supposed to protect their children, not protect themselves _with _their children. What a ridiculous situation that she had some how wound up in.

When Tally finally finished the windows in the thrown room, it must have been 6:00 or 6:30 pm. She was about to put the cleaning supplies away when she heard a fairly familiar voice behind her. She spun around. Vaati was buttoning up his cloak.

"I am going out. I won't be long, but when I return, I would like tea ready." The wind mage told her. Tally nodded and made her way into the kitchen to make tea.

The tea kettle was already on the counter and the tea bags right next to it. No tea cups though.

"Hmmm..." Tally hummed as she searched the cupboards once more. She soon came across a little china Teacup with purple designs on it. As she pulled it out, it slipped out of her fingers and fell to the floor. She gasped and picked it up. The side of cup was chipped and she cursed under her breath. She could just imagine what Vaati would do when he found out that she had chipped his beautiful little teacup.

Tally sighed as she placed the cup on the counter. The kettle whistled as it started to boil. She took it off of the burner and poured the extremely hot water into the chipped cup. She then dropped a teabag inside and stirred it around with a spoon. since Vaati had no milk or cream, (let alone an ice box) she would just leave it a bit to cool down. Around this time, if she were at home, Tally would be having supper and tea herself. She was not hungry though.

Tally heard Vaati open and slam the door.

Not wanting him to get mad at her for keeping him waiting, Tally rushed into the sorcerer's thrown room. By this time, Vaati was already seated in his thrown. Tally handed him his teacup nervously. Vaati took the cup and noticed the chip. He looked up at Tally, who's eyes were glued to the floor.

"Did you chip this?" He asked.

"Umm... well, I was taking it out of the cupboard and I accidentally dropped it. I am so sorry." Tally cringed, waiting for the sorcerer to start screaming.

"I never liked this cup anyway." he said, and took a sip.

Tally sighed of relief.

"Well, um is there anything else you would like me to do tonight?"

Vaati thought for a moment.

"I suppose you have done enough work for tonight, but be up early tomorrow for more chores." He waved his hand dismissing her.

She didn't move.

"What is it Tally?" Vaati snapped.

"Where should I sleep?"

Vaati sighed and started to pull something out of his cloak pocket. He took out a silver skeleton key and tossed it at Tally, who caught it.

"Go upstairs and turn left. The second door on the right is yours." He said. "Now leave me be."

Tally obeyed and started up the stairs to her room. She unlocked the second door on the right. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a musty scent. She examined the room. A small cot sat in the right corner. A purple quilt lay on the bed. _This guy sure does love purple._ She thought to herself. Next to the bed, there was a night table with a (Surprise, surprise) purple lamp on it. On the other side of the room there was a dresser and desk.

Tally took off her dress. She did not have a night gown, so sleeping in her bloomers and camisole would have to do. She crawled under the covers and puled the purple quilt up to her chin. The bed was surprisingly soft. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.


	2. A painting

The last couple days had been really rainy. Dark clouds loomed over Hyrule. Meanwhile, at the palace of winds, Vaati had been quite distant. giving Tally a list of things to do, and then disappearing to somewhere inside the castle.

The first thing on Tally's list today, was to clean the inside of the oven. She searched the pantries for Baking soda and vinegar. When she found some, she mixed them together in a bowl to make a paste. She then took out the oven racks, and started spreading the paste on the inside of the oven. She used an old cloth to scrub away at the black grimy mess. She did the same with the oven racks and then rinsed them out in the sink.

Satisfied with the work she'd done, Tally looked at the next thing on her list. _Dust the mantel piece in the thrown room._ It said. Before she started, she would need a feather duster. She checked the broom closet next to the pantry and found one with long black feathers.

Tally went into the thrown room, and over to the mantel. She hadn't really noticed before but Vaati's shelf had a few interesting things on it. There was a gold chalice, a clock, and a rock with swirly lines that resembled wind, carved into it. Tally figured the lines had something to do with Vaati being a wind mage. The most interesting thing however, was just above the mantel. A beautiful water colour painting hung on a rusty old nail. The painting was of a Picori woman. Though Tally had never seen one herself, Picori's were supposedly magical creatures, that were no bigger than a Hylian's thumb. They wore pointy little hats and had big eyes. The woman in the painting had lavender skin, purple hair, and red eyes. _just like Vaati. _She thought.

Tally was about to finish her dusting. When she noticed something in the bottom right corner of the painting. In purple cursive were the letters _V.P. _Tally pondered for a moment. Could Vaati, the evil sorcerer have painted this beautiful picture? More importantly however, who was the woman _in_ the beautiful picture?

The painting didn't leave Tally's mind. She was still thinking about it while making lentil soup for supper. Along with the soup, She made homemade biscuits in the clean shiny oven. When the food was done, she brought it to the dining room table and started setting up their places. Vaati sat at the head, and she sat across from him. Soon after the places were set, Vaati arrived, and they started their meal.

They sat in silence until Tally decided to ask about the painting.

"While I was cleaning your mantel piece today Vaati, I couldn't help but notice the gorgeous painting above it. It's very beautiful." Tally said with a smile.

"It _is_ nice, isn't it." Vaati agreed.

"Yes! Very nice. Might I ask who painted it?"

There were a few moments of silence before Vaati spoke.

"_I_ Painted it." He said stiffly.

"Wow! You're an amazing artist!" said his maid, excitedly.

Though Vaati liked the compliments, he was worried about where this was going.

"Who's it of?" Tally asked.

There. She had overstepped her boundaries.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Vaati snapped.

Tally sank down in her seat, taken aback by his sharpness.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Vaati got up from his chair abruptly and went to his room, without finishing his meal. Leaving Tally alone to wonder why he had gotten so upset.


	3. falling of the stars

Tally looked out the kitchen window longingly. It was October 7th. The falling of the stars was tonight, and she really wanted to see them. The falling of the stars is a huge meteor shower that happens each year on the same magical October night. Legend has it, that the goddesses, Nayru, Din and Farore bring down the stars in a huge spectacular, to show their thanks to all the good people in the world.

It had been a week since the whole painting incident. Vaati hadn't stayed cross with Tally for long, and she had done all of her chores without question. She figured the mage would at least _consider_ letting her go outside to see them.

Tally gathered up her courage and stepped out of the kitchen to ask Vaati if she could go. She saw him heading for the door.

"Vaati! I..." She was cut off.

"I'm going for a walk." Vaati mumbled and then walked out the door.

Tally sighed. She knew "Going for a walk" meant unleashing monsters and bothering people. She would have to ask him when he returned. With that she went back into the kitchen.

She started supper. Tally cooked Chicken, carrots, potatoes and made tea of course. Tally brought the two plates of food and tea into the dining room. she jumped a little when she saw that Vaati was already sitting down. _When did he come back? _Tally thought to herself.

She set his plate and chipped teacup in front of him, and the sorcerer mumbled a barely audible "thank you."

Tally took her own seat and tried to make casual conversation before she asked about the falling of the stars.

"That was a short walk!" She smiled.

"Mhm" Vaati replied as he stabbed a carrot with his fork.

"Well," Tally started. "did you know that the falling of the stars is tonight?" She asked as she crossed her fingers under the table.

Vaati looked up at Tally. "That's tonight?" He asked, to her surprise.

"Yeah! You see it happens one night a year and some people say it's-"

Tally's voice faded out as one of Vaati's memories resurfaced.

_Flashback:_

"Master Ezlo! Master Ezlo! Guess what!"

Ezlo put down his book to find a little Picori boy staring up at him.

"What is it Vaati?" Ezlo asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Well, it's the falling of the stars tonight! The goddesses bring down the stars and I hear it's really pretty! Can I go?"

Ezlo sighed. "Sorry Vaati, you're not finished your studies, so you can't go."

"But!"

"No buts! Magic doesn't take breaks and neither will you. Now, back to work"

The little Minish boy turned away from his master, and ran back to his desk. He wiped away tears that started to brim in his eyes, and continued reading his magic spell book.

_End of flashback._

"Vaati?" Tally asked and cocked her head to the side slightly.

Vaati shook his head, as if coming out of a trance.

"I suppose we could...check it out." He said casually.

"REALLY!?" Tally beamed. "I mean, thank you!" She said, trying to compose herself.

They finished their dinner and Vaati told Tally to meet him at the door in 5 minutes.

Tally put the dishes in the sink and decided that she would do them when they returned.

She slipped on her shoes and made her way to the door where she waited patiently for Vaati.

The wind mage came down the stairs a minute later with something in his hand. It was a cloak.

"It's probably cold outside." He said simply and handed the coat to his servant.

She took it graciously.

"Wow! Thank you!" She said, surprised at his sudden kindness. Tally put on the cloak.

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get going."

Vaati and his maid walked in silence, out of the palace grounds. Tally wondered where they were going. She didn't ask questions, however, just followed.

After a few minutes of walking Vaati finally stopped on a hill, under a tree over looking Hyrule castle town. The village was brightly lit and Children waited patiently outside their houses for the meteor shower.

"Look!" Tally said excitedly and pointed to the sky. Vaati glanced upward to find a small ball of light falling from the heavens. Soon the whole sky was lit up with falling stars.

"Wow!" Tally breathed.

"They're beautiful." Vaati murmured.

"What did you say?" Tally asked, even though she had heard _exactly_ what he had said.

"Nothing." Vaati mumbled, embarrassed.

"I agree," Tally whispered. "They are beautiful."


	4. a letter

Vaati cringed as his feet hit the cold floor. Winter was just around the corner. The sorcerer got dressed and walked over to his mirror.

As Vaati adjusted his hat, he began to smell something burning. He rushed out of his room, and to the kitchen.

"Tally what have you done?" Vaati yelled.

Tally was barely visible through the smoke. She was fanning a pan on the stove with a dish towel.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I was making pancakes and I left them on the stove to long. It's all under control though!" She said.

"You stupid girl! Didn't anyone ever teach you how to cook?" Vaati yelled.

Tally's eyes fell to the floor and she didn't reply.

"Well, just clean it up." Vaati mumbled and left the room.

He turned right and walked down the corridor. At the end of the hallway was a purple curtain. He pushed it aside and stepped into his favorite room. His library. Any book you could think of, Vaati had. The walls were full of books. Books on top of books. In the middle of the room facing a fireplace, sat two over stuffed purple arm chairs. Vaati closed his eyes and ran his finger along the spine's of the books. he stopped randomly and pulled out the book his finger had landed on. "_A guide to herbs and plants_." was written in gold on the dark green spine. Vaati smiled. This was one of his favorites.

Tally sighed as she threw the burnt pancakes in the garbage. _What a waste._ She thought. She would have to make it up to Vaati. She made more tea. He seemed to like tea. She used the purple porcelain teacup.

As Tally stepped out of the kitchen, she wondered where Vaati had gone. She tried to remember in what direction she had heard his footsteps go. She decided right was her best bet. She walked down the long hallway and at the end, was greeted with a purple curtain. She pulled open the drape and nearly dropped the tea cup again. The walls were practically book shelves.

"Wow!" Tally breathed.

Vaati turned around in his chair.

"Ahem." He coughed, clearly annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

Tally looked at the sorcerer, as if she had only just noticed that he was sitting there.

"Oh, sorry I just came to bring you this." Tally handed him the tea cup.

"Well that's quite nice of you but you are not aloud in here. This is my private room with my private things, so if you wouldn't mind leaving." Vaati said and turned back around in his arm chair.

Tally frowned. "Ok." She sighed. "You have a really nice collection of books though."

Vaati smiled slightly. " I do don't I?"

"Mhm. I love reading." She said absentmindedly and headed for the door.

Vaati rolled his eyes and sighed. "Wait."

She stopped.

"When you finnish all of your work today, you may come back and borrow a book." He said.

Tally was delighted. She thanked him quickly and ran out of the library to get started with her work

Tally worked hard all day. Doing chore after chore after chore.

The last thing she was told to do today, was sweep found a broom and swept all of the rooms downstairs. The thrown room floor was not very dirty, considering how she had washed it a little while ago. The kitchen wasn't either, for she spent a lot of time in there, and had cleaned it already. It was the extra bed rooms and things like that, that were quite dusty. Sweeping was still hard work, however, Tally didn't find it as physically draining as scrubbing the floors.

Just as Tally thought she was done, she came across a two large wooden doors. She pushed them open and gasped. There before her was a beautiful ballroom. What else was Vaati hiding in this place? The room was enormous. White tile covered the floor, and a giant golden chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. Tally began to clean the forgotten chamber. She swept away the cobwebs that were in the corners, and then the rest of the room.

Tally finished and made her way to the door. She felt bad leaving the ballroom, as if it was lonely, and wanted people to dance in it. Tally was excited for her book though, so she made herself close the door and walk away.

As she walked down the somewhat familiar corridor, to the library, Tally couldn't help but smile. She came across the curtain and pushed it open. Vaati still sat in his purple armchair reading.

"Ahem." Tally coughed.

Vaati looked over his shouder for a moment, and then back at his book.

"You're finished your work, I presume." He said and flipped a page.

"Um, yes...Am I still aloud to borrow a book?" She asked and bit her lip.

"Yes, go ahead."

Tally skipped over to one of the book shelves. it was hard for her to decide which one to pick! There were so many!

A royal blue hard cover book caught her eye. She pulled it out of the shelf and saw that it was entitled "The Minish."

"Hmmm...This looks interesting...Is this one ok Vaati?"

"Yes, Yes whichever one is fine." He answered, without looking up.

"Alright! Thanks again!" Tally said, and scurried out of the library and into her room.

She threw herself on the bed and started reading.

Tally learned many new things about these tiny creatures. She learned that they use leaves and mushrooms for clothing and furniture, and also that there are different types

of Minish! Forest Minish, mountain Minish, and even town Minish! As Tally was flipping through the book, a letter fell out from between the pages and into her lap. She picked it up and examined it. It was addressed to Vaati.

Tally knew she shouldn't read it, but she was so intrigued. After mentally debating with herself for a while, Tally's curiosity finally got the better of her and she opened it.

The first Tally noticed when she opened the envelope, was that the writing was kind of messy. As if the person writing it was shaking. she was still able to make it out however, so she began to read.

_sweet Vaati, _

_By the time you read this my dear, I will be gone. The doctors told me I have but a few hours to live, so I am using those few hours to write you this letter. _

_I know you will be sad my pet, and I know you always hated to crying, but if you need to cry, you cry. No one will look down on you for that._

_I am sorry I did not live long enough to teach you everything I wanted to teach you. And I'm sorry we never took that trip to the human world, like I said we would._

_Sometimes life has ups and downs. You just need to remember to look for the light in the darkness._

_Mummy knows you will do great things someday. Whatever path you chose to take, I will be supporting you from the stars._

_And my dear Vaati, Never, ever, ever forget how much I love you. I love you more than the sun, I love you more than the moon, and I love you more than the air we breath._

_Love, mum_

Tally let the tears that had gathered in her eyes, fall.

"Poor Vaati..." She whispered to herself.

Tally Tucked the letter carefully back into the book and sighed. She tried to piece together Vaati's past in her mind. Maybe the Picori woman in the painting was Vaati's mother, and Vaati was a Picori once himself, as well. That would explain why Vaati has his mother's letter in a book about the Minish.

Tally tried not to think about it anymore. It just made her upset. The infamous Vaati, had a sad and probably difficult child hood. This was most likely why he was the way he is today! Cold and somewhat bitter from years of sorrow.


	5. the truth

"You Dull-witted fool!" Vaati yelled and slammed his fists on the table. "How could you let him defeat you?"

"H-he's stronger than he looks master" The Octorok stuttered.

"He's a boy! A mere child!" Vaati was pacing back and forth now.

"And better yet, he got away with the water element. The element _you_ were supposed to be guarding! But no! You couldn't preform this simple task because you're an imbecile! A stupid pathetic waste of oxygen! Be gone!" The furious sorcerer waved his hand and the Octorok monster disappeared.

"Yikes!" Tally whispered to herself, as she stepped back behind the wall of the kitchen. She felt bad for that poor monster. He didn't seem all that bad. Tally looked back into the dining room. Vaati was still sitting at the head of the table. His head resting in his hands.

"That was a bit uncalled for." Tally said, coming out of the safety of the kitchen.

Vaati looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" He said and stood up.

Tally knew Vaati was just frightened. She knew now, from what she had just over heard, that a boy named Link is on a quest to defeat the sorcerer, and save Hyrule.

"I said, that was a bit uncalled for." Tally announced bravely.

"And what do you expect, Tally? Im the "Bad guy" I'm not supposed to be nice!" Vaati said sharply, Taking a step closer to his servant.

Tally didn't move. She hoped Vaati wouldn't hurt her.

"I don't think you're a bad guy." She said.

"What am I then?" Vaati shouted.

Tally hesitated for a moment but decided she must say what needs to be said.

"You're just a poor little boy who took a wrong turn in life after he lost his mother!" Tally yelled back.

Vaati's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know about that?" He hissed.

"I..."

"How did you know!?" He Screamed, and took more steps towards Tally. He was but a foot away from her now.

"I read your mother's letter." she said meekly.

A look of sadness was visible on Vaati's face for just a moment before it was replaced with rage.

"Get out! NOW!" Vaati boomed.

Tally saw a spark of madness in the sorcerer's red eye. She ran for the palace door. She swung it open and ran outside. She kept running. It started to snow.

Tally ran straight until she slipped and fell on some ice, As she was brushing herself off, she heard a howl.

The girl gasped fearfully and looked around. Tally backed up until she bumped into something. She turned around to find 3 Wolfos. They glared at her and barked. when their mouthes opened, Tally was able to see their teeth. They were long, and incredibly sharp. Tally gasped and turned to run, but the Wolfos were quicker. One of them lunged at her and clawed into her dress. She tried to pull free, but it was no use. One of the other Wolfos jumped onto Tally, knocking her to the ground. The biggest of the Wolfos stepped forward as the others stepped back. Tally screamed. She thought for sure she was done for. Right until a rock flew by, hitting the Wolfos on top of her, in the head. Tally and the Wolfos turned to see who had thrown the rock. It was Vaati.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled, in a hoarse voice. The Wolfos snarled at him. Then, the biggest one made his move and attacked Vaati. The mage fell to the ground. He struggled underneath the wolf's weight. Vaati finally managed to break free and sent a gust of wind directly at the Wolf who had attacked him. The monster flew backwards. The two other wolves, seeing what Vaati was capable of, ran remaining Wolfos lunged once again at Vaati, but this time, Sunk his claws into his right leg. The mage screamed in pain, and Tally gasped from her hiding place behind a tree. Vaati was on the ground now, and had little strength left. With his remaining power he sent a giant whirlwind at the wolfos. This time, after being pushed backwards by the incredibly strong wind, the monster ran away and didn't come back.

Tally ran frantically over to Vaati. The snow where he was sitting was stained with blood from his leg. Tally just stood there. Unaware of what to do. The man who had, just not long ago, been horribly angry at her, had just saved her life. Vaati touched his wound with the tip of his finger and winced in pain. He tried to stand up on his own, but was not able. Tally held out her hand to help him. He took it without making eye contact, and she helped him up.

"We should get you back to the castle...do you... want my shoulder for support?" Tally asked in a voice just a bit louder than a whisper.

Vaati nodded and proceeded to put his arm around Tally's shoulder. Without another word, they headed back to the castle.

When they arrived, Tally helped Vaati to his bed, and then went into the kitchen to fill the basin with hot water. As the Basin was filling, Tally noticed that the tea kettle was still on the stove. She grabbed the chipped tea cup from the side of the sink and made some quick tea. Then, Tally grabbed a cloth, two rags and headed back upstairs. Vaati had taken his cap and cloak off, and was sitting up in his bed. Tally smiled slightly, and made her way over to the side of him. She put the tea cup on the night table, and then began to clean Vaati's wound with the water and rag.

"I don't want it to get infected..." She mumbled.

"Tally..." He said.

She looked up but continued to clean the gashes.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you." He apologized, turning away. "It's just..." Tally cut him off.

"No, no, I shouldn't have read your personal letter, Vaati. you had every right to get upset.

There were a few moments of silence, until Vaati spoke again.

"My father left my mother and I when I was just an infant...I don't remember him at all. Then when I was 5, my mother died of an illness, and I was sent to live with a sorcerer named Ezlo. I wanted him to teach me everything he knew about magic...I looked up to him, but he always treated me like I was a burden. Ezlo didn't teach me much about sorcery. When I wasn't running around doing earns for him, I did borrow his magic books and study myself. The other Picori children called me a book worm, and a runt. They never let me join in on games that they would play.

A few years later, Ezlo made a magical wishing cap to give as a gift to the humans. Being so fed up with my life at the time, I stole it and wished to be powerful. And here I am now."

Vaati sighed a shaky breath, as if he had been waiting his whole life to get that off his chest.

Tally finished tying a rag around Vaati's clean wound and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She said simply.

"My mother died giving birth to me." Tally started. "My father, like your master, saw me as just another mouth to feed, and didn't like me much. That's why he was so quick to give me up to be your servant."

Vaati contemplated for a moment and then spoke.

"I guess we are sort of the same aren't we? Both motherless, both a burden."

He chuckled slightly.

The maid nodded.

Vaati shivered noticeably, and Tally hopped up and grabbed an extra quilt from the foot of the bed. She spread it onto him.

"Thanks" He said quietly.

Tally headed for the door but stopped before she opened it.

"Am..." She started. "Am I still aloud to stay here?" She asked.

"Of course!" Vaati exclaimed a little too quickly.

"Oh! One more thing!" Said Tally.

"Thanks for saving me."


	6. decisions

The past few days had been quite peaceful at Vaati's palace. The Wind mage rarely raised his voice or got angry anymore. After Vaati had saved Tally, and told her about his past, she seemed quite content living at the castle with him.

"Good morning Tally!" Vaati said as he came down the stairs. Tally was setting the table for breakfast. She set two bowls of oatmeal, two spoons and two cups of tea on the table.

"Good morning Vaati!" She said cheerfully.

The two sat down for breakfast.

"We can probably take your bandage off today, Vaati! I'm sure it's healed!" Tally said.

Vaati nodded.

"That would be good."

After the pair were finished eating, Tally took off Vaati's bandage. The skin had healed over, and but a small scar remained.

"Now that I'm all healed, why don't we go outside for a walk!" Vaati suggested.

"Good idea!" Tally said, as she picked her cloak up off of the coat rack. She tied it around her neck and then slid on her boots.

The two headed out of the palace, and onto the grounds. Fresh snow had fallen onto the grass the night before, so the landscape was really pretty. Tally was too caught up in admiring the day, that she didn't notice Vaati gathering up snow behind her, until a snow ball came flying at her and hit her on the shoulder. Tally spun around, grinning ear to ear. She made a snowball herself, and despite Vaati's efforts to dodge it, Tally's snowball hit him on the back.

The lighthearted snowball fight lasted until they both tired themselves out. They plopped down beside each other in the snow.

"I have to admit, you have pretty good aim Tally!" Vaati smiled.

"You're not to bad yourself!" Tally laughed.

There were a few moments of silence.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Vaati admitted.

Tally stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well It doesn't end here!" She exclaimed, and helped Vaati to his feet.

"Let's build a snowman!" She announced!

"I've never built a snowman before, i don't really know how." Vaati told her.

"Don't worry! I'll teach you!" She said reassuringly.

Tally told Vaati to make a big snowball, and she would make the medium sized one.

They stacked the two balls together. Tally then made one more small snowball and put it on the top for the head. Vaati picked two stones up out of the snow and stuck them in to the head of the snow man for eyes.

"It's missing something..." Tally mumbled.

"I'll be right back!" She said and then ran into the palace.

Vaati waited patiently for her to return. He wondered what she was getting.

Tally came out the palace doors but a minute later. She had her hands behind her back. When she made her way in front of Vaati, she produced a big orange carrot.

"What ever is that for?" Vaati asked her, flummoxed.

Tally giggled at the sorcerer's confusion.

"It's for the snowman's nose!" She said.

Vaati took the carrot from Tally Sheepishly, but then stuck it into the middle of the Snowman's face.

"Yay!" Tally cheered.

Tally and Vaati eventually went back inside the palace. Vaati had gone into his library, and Tally was making hot chocolate on the stove. She warmed up two cups of milk and poured the cocoa powder into them, and stirred. She then joined Vaati in his favourite room.

The maid handed her master his cup and sat down in the empty purple arm chair beside him. The fire was burning nicely, and after a long day outside in the cold, it felt marvelous.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate." Vaati said, as he flipped a page in his book.

"You're very welcome!" She smiled.

Tally awoke with a start. She heard creaking in the floor downstairs. The maid looked out the window. The sky was very dark. She figured it was about one in the morning. Tally climbed out of her bed and over to the door. She crept quietly downstairs and into the throne room.

Tally jumped a little when she saw that Vaati was sitting in his throne. The sorcerer looked up at her entrance. Tally noticed that his face was quite pale.

"Was it you who was moving around down here?" Tally asked.

"I'm sorry Tally...did I wake you?" He asked apologetically.

"Uh, yeah but it's alright. What are you doing up so late?" She asked curiously.

"Um...no reason" He replied hesitantly.

Tally cocked an eye brow and crossed her arms.

Vaati sighed.

"The last minion I had set up to stop Link has been defeated." He said, chewing on his lower lip.

"This means that in a few days time, The hyrulian hero will be here and we will fight each other until one of us dies. Vaati said.

Tally exhaled. She only now just realized how real this all was. if Link wins, Hyrule is saved, and the princess will be revived! but then Vaati will die and any feelings Vaati and Tally would have had for each other will die too.

"Maybe you could change, Vaati!" Tally blurted out.

The wind mage smiled weakly.

"A nice thought Tally. I'm too far gone for that though. The princess Zelda would never forgive me, and Link will be here in a few days looking for a fight! I can't back out of it."

Tally wanted to yell "Yes you can!" But she didn't. She knew that Vaati was right. The whole situation was very complicated.

"Well...do you wish to change?" Tally asked.

Vaati just stared off into space, as if contemplating one of the world's most complex questions.

"Good night Tally." He said finally, and shuffled up the stairs and into his room.


	7. a dance

The next few days at the palace of winds were a complete dread for Tally. Vaati had isolated himself in his room to prepare for the battle, so she had no one to talk to. The maid kept busy though. Reading, re-organizing the pantries, or exploring the palace grounds.

Today it was storming outside, so she was stuck indoors. Tally went into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. Vaati hadn't been down for any meals lately, so she thought maybe he would like some tea. Plus...it was an excuse to see him.

The kettle whistled, and Tally poured the piping hot liquid into the little chipped teacup. She climbed the big stone steps up to Vaati's chamber door, and knocked three times. When she heard no reply, Tally slowly creaked open the door. She gasped when she saw the state of the room. Books, papers, and what seemed to be potions were strewn all across the floor. Vaati sat in the middle of the room, his head in a book.

"Sorry, I knocked, but you didn't answer." Tally apologized. Vaati lifted his head. His eyes were glazed over, and dark bags rested under them.

"Oh." He mumbled. "Must not have heard you."

"Vaati! You're exhausted!" Tally scolded in a mother-like manner.

The sorcerer rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"I have to be prepared for when Link shows up." He yawned.

"I see..." Tally said. "Well...I made you some tea. She handed him the cup. He took it with two shaky hands, and had a sip. He then placed it down beside him, and leaned back over his book.

"It's no use studying all these spells, if you won't have the energy to use them!" Tally said responsibly.

Vaati sighed. "You're right."

He stood up slowly, but started to wobble. He grabbed Tally's shoulder to steady himself.

"Sorry, Im a bit dizzy." He whispered.

"Starring into a book for days on end will do that to you. Plus you haven't eaten anything in a while." Tally told him.

"I've been in here for days?" The sorcerer asked.

"Three actually." said Tally.

Vaati seemed a bit surprised by this, but didn't say anything. He crawled into bed.

"So, um, do you need anything?" Tally asked.

"No, I'm fine." Vaati murmured.

"Alright." The maid sighed. "Sleep well."

Tally went back downstairs and walked around aimlessly. What was she to do now?

So, The servant girl did what she normally did when she was bored. She cleaned.

She swept the floors, washed the windows, did some laundry, and even reupholstered a cushion! But when all the things that could possibly done were done, Tally Wandered around until she found her self back in the magnificent ball room.

Just a few minutes after Tally had entered the room, she was not alone.

"I see you've found my ball room." Said a voice.

Tally gasped and spun around.

"You HAVE to stop doing that!" She laughed.

Vaati smiled and looked about, as if he was sinking in the chamber.

"It's beautiful...has it ever been used?" Tally asked curiously.

The mage shook his head.

"Sadly, no."

"It's a shame." Sighed Tally.

The sorcerer walked over to a music box in the corner of the room.

"I wonder if this thing still works..." Vaati mumbled as he turned the crank.

A soft and pretty melody began to play, and Vaati smiled.

"hm. I guess it does." He looked up at Tally and their eyes met.

"Do...do you want to dance?" She asked sheepishly.

"Uh... S-sure" Vaati said, caught slightly off guard.

The two met in the middle of the room. Tally curtsied playfully. Vaati gently placed his arm around his servant's waist, while she put her hand on his shoulder.

The sorcerer lead his maid around the room. He spun her, twirled her and dipped her, all the while keeping in time with the song. When the tune ended, They both had goofy smiles on their face.

Thunder boomed in the distance. Tally jumped and Vaati chuckled.

"How about we go into the library, I'll put on a fire." Said the sorcerer and offered his hand to Tally. She took it, blushing, and the two headed out of the room, not knowing that this was the last night before the battle.


	8. the battle

**Hey Guys! Two chapters in a row, I know, I'm on FIRE...This is the first author's note thing I've ever written. I just wanted to let you guys know that there will be 2 more chapters after this one for this fanfic, making it a 10 chapter story. That is all, Thanks! Bye!**

**-Purplepanic (Emma)**

Tally stared aimlessly out the window, not looking for anything in particular. She saw birds, flying about, trees swaying in the wind, and a little boy clad in green garb, coming towards the palace in the distance. Tally gasped at the realization and jumped up from her seat at the window sill.

"Vaati! Vaati!" She called in a panic. "HE'S HERE!"

Vaati swung open his bedroom door and ran down the steps, to where Tally stood. He brushed past her, and over to the window.

"That's him all right! Argh! I need more time!" Vaati yelled.

He started pacing back and forth, furiously, mumbling spells and incantations under his breath. Finally, He threw his hands up in distress and looked over at Tally.

"Listen, Tally. The fight will get rough, and I don't..." He hesitated. "And I don't want you to get hurt..."

Tally looked up at Vaati as he continued.

"Please. Find somewhere to hide...and don't come out until either I come and get you..." There was a long pause. "Or Link leaves..."

Tally wanted desperately to help master, but it wasn't her fight. She knew that fate would decide which of them would reign victorious. But the thought of Vaati perishing sent dreadful chills up her spine.

"Alright...I'll go hide." Tally said quietly.

A look of relief washed over Vaati's face.

"But one more thing." She added

The maid walked over to Vaati and gently placed her arms around him. He buried his head into her shoulder as she whispered in his ear.

"No matter what happens, in my eyes, you were never a villain."

The sorcerer sighed a shaky sigh and whispered back.

"That puts my heart at ease. For, I never wanted to be a villain."

"Now, go." Said the mage. "Go! hide!"

Tally let go of Vaati and ran off to find a cache.

Vaati Stood calmly in the foyer. Awaiting the arrival of the Hero of time. It was not long before Link opened the large castle doors and spotted Vaati.

"So." Said the mage. "I see you've defeated all of my minions...And now you're here to defeat _me_ and break the spell the princess is under?"

"You bet I am." Link said courageously.

"Well...Let's get one with it then." Said the mage. He then whispered an incantation and was transformed into a giant bat. Vaati flapped his enormous wings and sent a whirl wind at Link. He fell over backwards, but was back on his feet in no time. The young hero lunged at the sorcerer, and sunk his sword into his newly acquired appendage. Vaati flapped furiously, trying to shake away the pain.

Meanwhile, Tally sat in a crowded pantry, dying to see what was going on. however, she obeyed Vaati's wishes and decided to stay hidden...for now.

Back in the foyer, Vaati struggled to stay in the air. This was the first time he had used this spell, and he wasn't used to flying. It also didn't help that he now had a giant bloody gash in his wing and it hurt to move it. The mage shot another gust of wind at Link who was knocked over once again. This time, however, he hit his head on the stone floor.

"Argh!" Link grunted. As he rubbed his skull. His blond hair was stained slightly with his own blood. The hero brushed himself off, stood up shakily, and started to make his way back over to Vaati. He circled the monster. When he thought that he had a good shot, The boy attempted to slice off a piece of the bat's wing. however, he just missed and instead, he carved off a piece of skin and fur from Vaati's body and it fell to the floor.

The wind mage screamed in pain. This bat spell wasn't working out. He mumbled another charm, and was transformed back into his normal form. The sorcerer fell from the air to the ground, but managed to get up. His legs were shaking and he was having trouble staying on his feet. Link stood across the room and Vaati sent a tornado whirling at him. The boy jumped out of the way, but was up just in time to shoot an arrow at The sorcerer. The arrow just missed Vaati's neck and sunk into the flesh of his shoulder. The wind mage winced as he pulled it out.

"Do you regret, now? turning the princess Zelda to stone?" Link yelled as he shot another arrow at Vaati.

He dodged and hissed, "Why would I tell YOU anything?"

Link eyed the warlock. He was beginning to grow weak. The green clad hero took a single bomb from out of his satchel. He lit it and waited several moments. The boy then through it across the floor and it landed in front of Vaati. The Mage had no time to elude, and the bomb exploded, sending him flying backwards. As the smoke cleared, The sorcerer became visible. He was knocked out cold, laying in a heap on the stone floor.

Hearing the explosion, Tally's curiosity and worry over came her. She crawled out of the pantry, into the foyer and gasped when she saw what was about to happen.

Link held his sword high above the wind mage, finally about to defeat him. The hero hesitated slightly. It's not like he _wanted_ to kill Vaati...it's that he _had_ to. If he didn't, Zelda would never be freed from her stone prison. It was his duty, whether he liked it or not.

Tally bit down on her lip until it bled. What was she to do? Let Vaati die? She couldn't. She just couldn't. She gathered her courage, hitched up her skirt, and ran into the thrown room.

"NO!" She screamed. Link lowered his sword as Tally jumped in front of her master protectively.

"Please don't kill him!" She pleaded.

"Wh-who are you?" Link asked, confused.

"I'm-I'm Tally...Vaati's servant." She bowed slightly.

"Alright...And why shouldn't I kill him?" The hero asked. "He's turned the princess to stone, terrorized the villagers, and let monster loose all over Hyrule!"

"Listen..." Tally started. "I know Vaati has done some terrible things. Some of them unforgivable. But he's not just some evil, horrible person bent on destroying Hyrule and all it's inhabitants. He has a heart, and I've seen a different side of him. A side that that's kind and sensitive. He told me that he never wanted to be a villain, and I believe him." She paused.

"You have no obligation to give him a second chance, but...would you... consider it?"

Link thought for a long minute, and looked down at Tally. If someone would risk their lives, protecting this man, then there must be _some_ good in him.

"Tally?" Link said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"If I do this, will he lift the spell he cast on princess Zelda?"

"I will make sure of it." She said.

"Alright then." sighed Link. "Let's get him to the hospital."


	9. it all comes out

**SOOOO sorry for such a late chapter...I've been busy, but that's no excuse! The next chapter will come soon, I promise! Thank you for everyones ongoing support for me and these characters! With that, enjoy the chapter!**

**-Purplepanic (Emma)**

"Someone get this man a doctor!" Link yelled frantically as him (with an unconscious Vaati on his back) and Tally burst through the hospital doors. A crowd of doctors and nurses gathered in front of the trio. There was nothing but silence.

"Anybody?" Tally asked. Silence again.

"Why won't you treat him!?" Link said, practically yelling.

Beads of sweat began to form on both Tally and Link's foreheads.

"Fine! We'll find another hospital!" Link yelled, knowing full well that there wasn't another hospital around for miles.

"Wait!" A small voice called. A young girl, no older than Tally stepped out from behind the crowd of doctors. She had large round glasses and two braids that reached nearly her hips.

"I'll treat him." She said.

There were gasps from the crowd. Tally, however began to spill "thank you's."

"Come this way." The young girl said, and motioned to a small hospital room off to the side, on the right. Link brought Vaati inside, and set him down on the bed. He then told Tally that he would be waiting outside if she needed him. The servant thanked him again, and the Hero of Time left the room, and shut the door, leaving the two girls alone with the injured sorcerer.

The young nurse immediately began to undress the wind mage. At first, Tally covered her eyes, blushing mad, but after a few moments, composed herself and helped her dress him in a hospital gown.

"I'm Annie, by the way." The nurse said, as she began to clean and bandage Vaati's minor looking head wound. Annie then concluded that Vaati had a concussion. Not anything serious though. She then said that he should wake in a few hours. Tally was extremely relieved by this, and thanked the girl, three or four times as the nurse cleaned up and bandaged the smaller wounds.

"Thank you so much for doing this...I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't volunteered to help him. He's..." Tally's eyes began to water slightly. "Very, very important to me."

"You're in love." Annie began, as she washed her hands. "you're in love with an infamous and all powerful mage, but nevertheless, in love."

"I guess I am." Tally smiled.

"But I must know..." The green eyed maid began. "Why did you offer to help him? You know who he is, and what he's done! You could get fired...couldn't you?"

Annie adjusted her glasses and grinned.

"I'm planning on quitting soon anyway...moving away from this place and doing bigger and better things!" She said.

"The rest of the hospital workers don't believe in or trust me. They think I'm just another young girl with no work ethic. But really, I love helping people. It's the most important thing to me...plus..." She said. "I believe everyone deserves a second chance."

Tally smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Now..." Said Annie. "I'll leave you two alone." She smirked as she looked over at a seemingly peacefully sleeping Vaati.

"I'm sure he'd love to see you when he wakes up."

And with that, Annie left the room, and closed the door behind her.

Tally pulled a chair up to the side of Vaati's cot.

"You had me worried, you know." She smiled.

Vaati awoke, and immediately put his hand to his throbbing head. He was extremely confused. His vision was blurred, and it took him a few moments to be able to see clearly. He examined his surroundings, and concluded that he was in some sort of hospital room. he looked to his left and gasped. seeing Tally, sitting on a chair, her chin resting on her hand, smiling, her beautiful dark green eyes and all.

"What happened?" Vaati whispered.

Before Tally had a chance to answer, Link stepped into the room.

"Well..." He began. "I was about to finish you, when this incredibly brave, young woman ran out and leaped in front of you. My blade could have pierced her! Though...that was the least of her worries. She told me that you deserved a second chance, and here we are now."

"Thank you." Tally mouthed at Link, before he left the room once more.

Tally looked back over to her master, to find him staring up at her. His red eyes filled instantly with tears, and he hung his head and began to sob. Tally got up and sat next to him on the bed. She caressed and rubbed his shoulder and back gently, and reassuringly.

"You did that...for me?" Vaati asked between tears.

Tally didn't answer at first. She just wrapped her arms around him, comfortingly and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, she pushed a strand of Vaati's long and tangled lavender hair behind his ear and whispered into it.

"This is what people do, for the ones they love."

Vaati didn't respond, though he did react. He began to cry harder.

Tally sat there, with him, as he continued to weep, prepared to wait an eternity.


End file.
